


Doodles | Tweek x Craig (fluff oneshot)

by AuthorWannabe



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorWannabe/pseuds/AuthorWannabe
Summary: Tweek is by himself at recess at decides to draw





	Doodles | Tweek x Craig (fluff oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> (this should not have taken this long, and i’m sorry)

Tweek Tweak was sitting alone at a table by the black top holding his coffee thermos with shaking hands. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt like he just needed to be alone for a bit. He wasn’t upset just…would rather be by himself. Though, he was getting rather bored.  
He looked over at Craig, Token, Clyde and Jimmy playing a game of basketball. He thought of asking if he could join, but the negative possibilities put way too much pressure on him. He sighed and glanced at his bag, which contained paper and markers.  
He reached for his bag and dumped out the contents. He took a blue marker and started drawing stars.  
Sometimes, Tweek would doodle when he was feeling anxious or apprehensive, which was often. He didn’t do full on art like the asian girls, but just simple sketches of simple things. He’d often doodle simple stuff, like flowers, or coffee, or anything he felt relaxing.  
Normally, Tweek was always on edge, but doodling helped him calm him. As soon as his pen touched his paper, his hand would twitch less and he’d feel like he was in a whole nother world.  
This time he found himself drawing outer space, with stars, swirls, planets. Thinking of space made him think of Craig, who wanted to be an astronaut.  
Craig.  
What was Craig to Tweek? That was a question that often plagued the frazzled blonde’s mind.  
Was he a friend? Best friend? Fake boyfriend?  
….Boyfriend, period?  
Though it was ridiculous, and admittedly pretty gay, Tweek wouldn’t mind being in a relationship with Craig. He had this odd sense of comfort and confidence whenever Craig was around. And whenever he talked to him.  
Though on the surface, Craig seemed uninterested and monotone, Tweek knew better than that. He had seen a side of Craig that not many had seen. His smile would always cause Tweek to want to smile, too.  
Did that make him gay? Probably. But Craig had changed something in Tweek. Whenever Craig seemed down, Tweek did his best to try and fix whatever it was that was making him dejected. It was the least he could do for a person that made him feel the way he did.  
Happy, comfortable, cared about…  
It didn’t matter if it was gay. Tweek cared about Craig. And was perhaps even smitten for the noirette.  
While he was spacing off, nopunintended Tweek started drawing Craig on the page. He put stars in his eyes to symbolize the brightness in them anytime he talked about something he cared about, like his pet Stripe, or outerspace. His eyes would light up whenever he talked about those kinds of subjects.  
He smiled at the drawing. Tweek liked Craig the best when he was happy. Because at the same time, it would make him feel happy too.  
“Whatcha drawing?” said a nasally voice, who had placed their head on Tweek shoulder, startling the boy.  
Tweek snatched the paper, holding it to his chest, and whipped around to see Craig Tucker had come over to greet him.  
“J-Jesus Christ, man!” Tweek nearly shrieked, “D-don’t sneak up on me like that!”  
Craig held up his hands in surrender,  
“Sorry, Sorry.” Despite the jumpy blonde’s outburst, Craig still maintained his usual deadpan expression. “I came over to ask if you wanted to come join us, but you were in the zone, so I decided not to bother you.”  
He relaxed a bit to find it was only Craig, but that relief was instantly washed away when he remembered what was in his hand.  
“So what’d you draw?”  
“N-Nothing!” Tweek shouted hiding the sketch behind his back.  
Craig arched an eyebrow. Normally, Tweek wouldn’t be so…defensive about showing his drawings. He wasn’t that terrible of an artist, at least by Craig’s standards.  
So why he had refused to show him this drawing puzzled him. And at the same time, burn with curiosity.  
“Come on, I won’t make fun of it.” Craig persisted.  
“N-No!”  
Craig knitted his eyebrows together. This wasn’t working, so he decided to use a different approach.  
He looked behind Tweek, smiled, and waved.  
“Oh, hi underpants gnomes!”  
Tweek whipped around in fear.  
“GAh! wHERE?”  
Craig snatched the paper out of Tweek’s hand to take a look for himself.  
“WAIT! PLEASE DON’T-” But Craig had already seen it. He was slightly surprised, not expecting the drawing to be of him. Although, he wasn’t exactly sure what he was expecting.  
He looked back to see Tweek, his face burned from embarrassment and he started rambling apologies.  
“I-I’M SO SORRY! I KNOW IT WAS WEIRD TO DRAW YOUR BUT-NGH- OH GOD, I-”  
“Dude, calm down, I’m not mad.” Craig reassured him  
“Y-you’re not?” Tweek asked.  
“No. in fact, I kind of like it.” Craig admitted, flustering Tweek even more.  
“It’s just, why would you draw me?”  
“W-well,” Tweek started to explain, his face still red, “I started drawing space, and then I remembered how much you liked space, then I remembered I draw things that calm me down and so I started drawing you cause you calm down for some reason, but I wasn’t actually gonna show you, because then you would think I was a total weirdo and then you’d never talk to me again, and i’d lose the most important person to me and-”  
“Tweek.” Craig interrupted his ranting, “I….I matter that much to you?”  
“W-well, yeah.” Tweek calmed down, “You-You make me really happy. When I feel like I’ll fail at anything I try, you’re always there to motivate me, and tell me I can do it. Really, you have no idea how good you are for me.”  
Craig’s face went red at his words.  
God, why is he so fucking cute? He thought to himself Dammit gay thoughts  
“Uh…hey, Tweek?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Uh…you mind if I….draw something?” Craig felt a bit selfish asking for this. This was Tweek’s way of calming down and focusing. But the blonde had no problem with it.  
“Oh, go ahead!”  
Craig sat down and grabbed a green marker. Granted, drawing wasn’t really his forte, but he gave it his best shot.  
When he was done, he set down the marker and stared at a tree that had become really interesting all of the sudden.  
Tweek looked at the drawing that happened to be of him. In the drawing he was smiling, his hands behind his back, and in the background were coffee cups and what appeared to be theatre masks.  
Before he could ask, Craig had already started explaining.  
“Look, I like you okay? When you’re happy about something, it also makes me happy too for some reason. And I thought….well maybe when I feel like shit, and the real things not there, I can just look at this and feel better.”  
He pushed back his hair, covering his eyes with his hand, “That just sounds really fucking gay, doesn’t it?”  
“No!” Tweek shouted, then lowered his voice, “No, it’’s actually…really sweet.And…I-I know what you mean.”  
The boys stared at the ground for a moment, before their making eye contact. They smiled sheepishly at each other, before they hear Clyde shout behind them, startling both of them.  
“HEY! IS TWEEK GONNA PLAY OR WHAT?”  
Craig glared back at Clyde, but immediately relaxed. “Right.” He glanced back at Tweek offering him his hand,  
“wanna come join us?”  
Tweek took a double take at Craig’s hand before grabbing it.  
“S-sure.”  
So, hand in hand, they headed to the black top.  
“You guys gonna hold hands the whole game?”  
“Fuck off, Clyde.”

**Author's Note:**

> So the new episode of south park is apparently going to be a Tweek and Craig centered episode, and all I have to say is: Matt and Trey, please go easy on my poor, fragile Creek heart.


End file.
